


Blaze of Glory

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Borg Cube battle, Fantasy Violence, Gen, M/M, Seijou Week, USS Seijou, Wolf 359, doomed ship, that isn't even a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>USS Seijou</i> goes into the Battle of Wolf 359 knowing that it will probably not survive. But the crew, under the leadership of Captain Oikawa Tooru and First Officer Iwaizumi Hajime, are brave and bold as they go torpedoes blazing into battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> According to Star Trek Memory Alpha, there is an unidentified Nebula-class starship that was destroyed during the Battle of Wolf 359, which is what I have appropriated as the _USS Seijou_. The fates of the _Liberator_ and the _Roosevelt_ are unknown, but as very few vessels survived this battle, I expect these didn't make it out, either.
> 
> All these events take place before the _Enterprise-D_ enters the battle.
> 
> This was written for Seijou Week on Tumblr — Day 7: Ramen/Free day

“Damage report!” Commander Iwaizumi shouts after their hull collides with a fragment of another destroyed ship.

“Hull ruptures on Decks Ten, Eleven, Twelve, and Thirteen,” Ensign Kindaichi replies as he holds onto his console as the ship is buffeted yet again. “Deck Eleven is completely vented. No life support or artificial gravity.”

“Seal it off,” Iwaizumi commands, mentally reminding himself to mourn the astrophysics crew, who have undoubtedly been sucked into the vacuum of space, if they manage to survive. “Engineering, status.”

Lieutenant Kunimi shakes his head. “Warp drive is shot. Impulse engines are offline, but every available member of engineering staff is working on getting them back up.”

“Keep working on that, Lieutenant.” Turning to the Tactical station, Iwaizumi asks, “How many torpedoes do we have left?”

Lieutenant Yahaba lowers his head. “Twelve. Shields are down to thirty-seven percent.”

The bridge goes silent at that number. Going into the battle, they had two-hundred photon torpedoes and four fully-charged phaser banks. They are not a warship, but they can hold their own against just about any enemy the quadrant has to offer.

But their enemy isn’t from this quadrant, and not even a fleet of ships can stand in its way.

“The _Liberator_ is adrift next to the Cube. Scan for life signs,” Captain Oikawa says after listening to the toll the battle has taken on their ship in silence.

Lieutenant-Commander Matsukawa says, “Most of the vessel is exposed to space. There are two life signs in an escape pod, but the pod seems to be adrift, as well.”

Oikawa nods, as if this is the answer he expected. “Yahaba, target the engines on the _Liberator_.”

“Sir?” Iwaizumi raises a brow. “Doesn’t that doom that escape pod?”

“If that Cube explodes, they’re sitting ducks. If that Cube doesn’t explode, we’re all doomed.”

The captain’s words send a chill through the bridge. Oikawa repeats his command to fire. Iwaizumi watches a lone torpedo speed away towards the hulking mass of twisted duranium. As expected, the ship explodes spectacularly as its anti-matter pods shatter. A sly smile appears on Oikawa’s face when he sees a hole the size of a moon ripped in the side of the cube.

“Is the tractor beam still online?” Iwaizumi shouts, an idea forming in his head.

“Aye, sir,” Lieutenant-Commander Hanamaki answers.

Oikawa turns to him and nods in approval. They never have needed many words when it comes to working together. It’s why they have followed each other through the Starfleet ranks since the Academy. “Use the beam to push the wreckage of the _Roosevelt_ into that hole, and do it before that Cube blows our asses up!”

“Aye, sir!” Hanamaki’s fingers fly over the controls, and soon one derelict ship is chasing after the second.

“Yahaba, target the _Roosevelt_ ’s engines once it’s within 500 meters of the Cube’s hull.”

Matsukawa turns from the conn. “Do you want to scan for life signs?”

“Do you really want to know if there are any?” Oikawa asks simply as his gaze never varies from the view screen. Matsukawa turns back to his post.

When the _Roosevelt_ goes up, an entire corner of the cube breaks off into space, and the whole bridge cheers. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa and cannot believe that he has been lucky enough to serve with one of Starfleet’s finest, bravest captains.

He also counts himself lucky that he has been married to his job, rather than having a wife that will never see him again. Or, worse, a wife on board that will not survive this battle. It’s only a matter of time before the Cube directs its attention and firepower on the _Seijou_ ; it’s happened to any of the fleet lucky enough to inflict anything more than negligible damage.

As expected, a heavy green beam slices at them from the Cube, and they quickly exhaust their remaining ten torpedoes. The beam hacks off their entire starboard nacelle. Iwaizumi doesn’t bother asking for their status; he knows what it is. Their phasers are useless and nearly out of power, and the best they can hope for is for the impulse engines to be at least partially restored.

“Sir, we were able to get auxiliary power to the impulse engines,” Kunimi reports, as he has read Iwaizumi’s mind. “I can give you one-eighth impulse.”

Oikawa nods. “Thank you, Ensign. Helm, set a collision course for that hole in the cube, one-eighth impulse.”

Hanamaki does not hesitate to carry out the command, and their battered ship limps towards the Borg Cube. Iwaizumi looks at their stoic captain and a tear slips down his face. He’s really going to miss this man.

Jaw resolute, Iwaizumi reaches out his hand and settles it on top of Oikawa’s. Oikawa looks at him, a warm smile on his face, and turns his hand over to lace their fingers together. “See, Iwa-chan, I always told you we’d go out in a blaze of glory.”

“That is absolutely the worst pun you’ve ever done, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi can’t bring himself to mean it as he lightly punches Oikawa in the shoulder.

Oikawa laughs. “Always so serious.” He shakes his head. “I hope you at least have some fun in the afterlife.”

“Only if you’re there,” Iwaizumi breathes as the Cube looms closer and closer. He turns to the Captain, knowing this is his last chance. “Oikawa, I just wanted to say that —”

His sentence is cut off by Oikawa’s lips pressing to his. Uncaring of the dozen officers on the bridge, Iwaizumi laces his fingers through Oikawa’s hair and drinks in this forbidden fruit that he has longed for since they were roommates at the Academy.

They don’t see the Cube anymore. Then they don’t see anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Oikawa would make one hell of a starship captain, because he can make these life-ending decisions, which is why Iwaizumi is content to follow him and serve him, rather than trying to get his own command. That, and he's nursed an epic crush on him for years, but that's neither here nor there. Nothing could ever come of it because it is against regulations. They got their one chance to show it, though, and I am dead and burnt to ashes on the floor. Please sweep me up before you leave.


End file.
